Internet Doesn't Mix with Avatar
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Aang and the rest of the Avatar crew have access to our world. They find out about the Internet and through the internet they find their greatest foe. No, it's not Barney. They're called fangirls and they're after everybody.[COUPLES GALORE] R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Internet Doesn't Mix with Avatar

**Before Story Note: Hey everyone! This will be a series of weird stories that triggered in my mind as I was reading a bunch of AxK and ZxK stories. Don't ask, it just happened to... come. Wouldn't you think it would be interesting if some of the characters happened to find out about this... "internet fanfics"? Anyway, this is the first chapter and prologue, just so you all don't freak out why the prologue is seperate.**

* * *

Prologue

"It's called a what?" Katara asked, her mouth gaping open. I sighed and slapped myself once to see if it would really get _this_ frustrating. Pointing at the monitor, I repeated myself for the hundred thousandth time.

"It's called a COM-PU-TER! Repeat!" I answered.

"COM-pu-ter," Katara said, looking as if she had just met an alien. "Computer."

"Katara," I whined, rubbing my temples from the stress I was getting. This is why Avatar doesn't have computers, huh? I sighed. "Not, COM-pu-ter, it's com-PU-ter!"

"Computer," she replied, acting like she knew what she was doing. I nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. Now was the hardest part of all, I had to explain what it did. We went through the exact same thing, except with what it did and it took _much_ longer.

Okay, let me explain, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka have found a portal from my world and theirs. It happened to lead to MY basement; my dusty, dirty, being-worked-on basement. However, when they came, their powers were removed. Thank goodness, I wouldn't be able to explain anything if my basement was a mess. Now, Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Katara are moving back and forth from my time and theirs. They're also the only ones that can come through, and I'm the only one that can go out into their world… so far, anyway.

"DID YOU THREE GET IT?" I asked the "men", annoyed. Sokka had been whining all day, and well, Zuko isn't exactly the _most_ agreeable guy, especially when it came to Aang. With Aang, let's just say that he found my anime/jpop/kpop CD collection. The three boys nodded, somewhat. Katara and I sighed in disbelief. They didn't know they were on TV yet. Heck, they didn't know all the stuff we write about them on the Internet either. I just hoped that when they found out, they wouldn't be acting different.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

Chapter 1: ZukoxKatara Fanfiction Time!

Katara walked down the hallway, sneaking almost. It was broad daylight, but it didn't matter. If anyone had found her, she had been introduced as Sammy's friend who was watching over her stuff because Katara had to be enrolled into a school. Not that Sammy's parents really believed it, but they merely shrugged their shoulders knowing that Katara didn't have the key to their house.

Going into Sammy's room, she found her friend sitting at the computer, typing away. She tapped Sammy's shoulder, making her friend jump. Glancing back, Sammy noticed that it was only Katara and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that," the black-haired Asian stated, taking in deep breaths. Katara smiled lightly and Sammy got out of the seat, knowing what Katara wanted to do. "I'm gonna sleep… I'm tired…"

Sammy plopped down on her bed and instantly fell asleep, which was awkward because that never usually happened. Katara started to type on the computer (not the super fast 2 words per minute writing, more like the little 1st grader writing with the one finger at a time thing). After some while of typing, she was at a search engine and she typed in… Avatar and Airbender. Obviously, millions of things came up saying Aang, Katara, Sokka, etc. BUT, one thing popped out at her that she hadn't noticed before. _ZxK_

"What in the world is ZxK?" Katara pondered aloud. She heard a slight answer from the half-asleep girl on the bed.

"Zuko and Katara… coupling based usually… c'mon, every fangirl knows that," Sammy mumbled, rolling over. Katara raised an eyebrow and looked back to Sammy, fast asleep.

"What? That doesn't make sense"

She pressed the button and instantly, a fanfiction appeared. Quickly, she read it through, gagging at the end of every chapter. It happened to say _to be continued_ on the final chapter she read, which was the third chapter.

"I would never love Zuko that way! Actually, I can't think of anyone who would," Katara answered, although her face was beet red. She went into the basement and walked straight into the portal, which also happened to be invisible to all who can't enter it or leave it. Zuko's image could not even leave her mind.

"Who cares about some idiot who can't even remember my name?" Katara asked, stomping out and crashing into Zuko, himself. By the looks of it, he had been pondering whether to enter or leave. No one would know that Zuko, himself, was fascinated by the other world.

"MOVE IT!" Katara shouted, actually able to shove Zuko aside and stomp off with a red face. Zuko was a bit surprised at her reaction, but then realized it really ticked him off that a girl was ordering him around. He chased after her.

"YOU, GIRL!" he shouted at Katara, who was walking away quite quickly. At hearing his voice, Katara sprinted away, but soon found herself being chased by Zuko and getting screamed at by him at the same time.

"_When does a girl get her break?_" she thought. The thought of Zuko running after her to maybe tell her that he loved her popped inside her head. She shook her head. "_These stories are getting to me! I will not be fooled by some story that cannot be true ever!_"

Katara chanted the last sentence over and over in her head, but she soon found herself at a stop when Zuko grabbed her arm. Bowing her head down so Zuko wouldn't see her blush, she struggled to get out of his grip. He forced her face up to look straight at hi, but she didn't want to look at him.

"You know…" Zuko started.

"_I love you more than anything_."

Katara's thoughts raced back at her and she slapped out of Zuko's grasp, by well… slapping him, not his hand. The chase continued on and Zuko had gotten hold of Katara even sooner because she was running out of energy. The whole process happened again, except for the slapping part.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko demanded. Without further hesitation, Katara answered.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" she screamed and managed to get away because of Zuko's shock. He suddenly realized that she could've been used at a way to get to the Avatar. Still, why had she told him that she didn't love him? It's not like he loved her. Heck, he didn't know her name at all. Actually, he didn't know any of her group's names; it was just… the Avatar.

"Stupid girl and her weird thoughts," Zuko mumbled, forgetting about visiting the other world. As soon as he started to move, Iroh popped up beside him.

"Zuko, you seem to have gotten a girl's feelings," he stated, chuckling a bit. Zuko scowled, not liking the sound of his Uncle's "funny" comment. He moved ahead.

"That never happened," Zuko said, walking towards his ship in his usual angry behavior. Tomorrow, he would return to chasing the Avatar.

Though, what if the Avatar is too busy on Sammy's computer to be anywhere?

End of Chapter 1: ZukoxKatara Fanfiction Time!

Author's Note: Okay... this chapter wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be... but I think it's alright. The next chapter will obviously be Aang searching around, finding out stuff about himself even HE didn't know. LOL. Just to tell you all, I write this as I go along. I don't really have much of a thought. It just comes. Well... until the NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aang and Katara…?

Aang walked into my basement from the Avatar world and hurried into Sammy's room before he could be found. He wasn't _exactly_ introduced to her parents yet. It would've been hard for her to explain it too. A young 11-year-old monk that has his head shaved bald and has arrow tattoos wouldn't be easy to be told as a friend.

"Sammy…?"

Looking inside, he found that Sammy was fast asleep on the bed. He crept inside and plopped himself down in the computer chair. He turned the computer on and went online. Aang started to type random letters, which happened to spell out Katara, into the search engine. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fan… fiction?"

"They're stories that people like me write about people like you…" Sammy answered, now up from her slumber. It was in the morning and she had quietly gone to wash-up and change into different clothes. Hey, Aang was so focused on the Internet, she might as well summon a dragon and call it Fred, but she couldn't. She would've if she could. "I don't recommend reading one that has ZxA or AxZ on it."

"Why?"

"Oh, my own personal reasons. They scare me, but some people are into yaoi," Sammy replied. Aang followed Sammy's instructions and went to a different fanfiction. Actually, he got bored of reading after reading the first few words, so we looked up pictures. Oh boy, he got a lot of shocking things. Not really.

"How do people know about my crush on Katara—actually, how do people know _any_ of this?" Aang asked. Sammy gulped. The moment of truth arrived.

"Well, people have seen you around the world, right?"

"But we live in a different dimension," Aang stated.

"Word gets around, somehow," Sammy answered cautiously.

"You're lying."

"What? NO!"

"You're grinning."

"I smile like this ALL the time!"

"Lying is bad for you karma."

"People just know," Sammy stated, a picked up Full Moon wo Sagashite. She pretended to be reading, but she couldn't help but notice the glee on Aang face at looking at himself and Katara. She was thankful they were all PG rated, at least. She shook her head in disbelief. _Boys_…

"You know, don't get you get tired of seeing yourself and Katara being together?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. This had been going on for about twenty minutes. He shook his head.

"No, and don't tell Katara!"

_Katara has her **own** issues._ Sammy thought, thinking back to how red the Water bender's face was when she left. Of course, Sammy got curious and looked at what Katara looked at that, thanks to the History part. It was a KataraxZuko story, which happened to sound very good to Sammy. Whatever.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't listen anyway," the girl answered with a small smirk on her face. Aang didn't notice it, still entranced in seeing the KataraxAang pictures.

"Aang, I'm sure she'll like you someday."

Aang's ears perked up at that sentence. He swirled around in the computer chair. "You really think so? Are you serious?"

"Well, if you really like her, she might like you back one day," Sammy answered with her infamous grin. Aang frowned.

"I know you don't think that."

The grin on her face disappeared. Looking away, she nodded. She hesitated before saying anything more. "Nah, I don't really. I like to get the hopes of people up. It makes me happy to see them laugh and smile because of me."

"That's okay!"

Sammy looked up, nodding. The two did a high-five and laughed. Aang was a pretty cool guy when it came down to it all. Even the weight of being the Avatar couldn't bother him all the time. The only thing that would be able to would be an empty stomach. "THAT'S THE SAMMY I KNOW!"

"I better be getting back, you never know what crazy things Zuko could do when he realizes I left," Aang said, leaving the room. Sammy nodded, somewhat happy that she didn't see AangxKatara pictures on her screen anymore.

When Aang went through the portal, he found Zuko there.

"You…"

"Oh, gotta run!" Aang shouted, leaping over Zuko and running for his life. Zuko didn't bother to chase after Aang… mainly because he wanted to go on the Internet and because he knew he wouldn't catch up anyway.

Zuko, prepare to meet yaoi.

End of Chapter 2: Aang and Katara...?

Author's Note: OH BOY! To tell you the truth, Yaoi is not my favorite. It's WAYYY on the top of my most hated thigns in the world other than stupid boys list. -- This chapter wasn't that hard to write... I just had to think of things people find on the internet and look up for well... AMVs/avatars/siggies/etc... You know, the usual... and it happened to be that Zuko was the unlucky guy who just happened to find his way on my list of to write and scar forever list. XD Good luck to Zuko!


	3. Chapter 3

**this is probably the shortest chapter i have ever written in my life.**

Chapter 3: MY EYES, THEY BURN!

Zuko entered the room with all his usual all-mighty face on. Sammy sighed with disbelief. He could at _least_ look a little excited. He strutted to the computer and turned it on like a normal kid would. Although, inside he was panicking. What would he find?

Double-clicking the Internet icon, the screen opened and this time, Zuko typed exactly into the address bar. Sammy couldn't tell clearly what he typed in, but as soon as she glanced at it, she gagged and slapped Zuko on the back of his head. Zuko's eyes twitched and he closed the browser.

"You're supposed to type in the SEARCH area!" Sammy chided angrily. Zuko nodded dumbly, being totally out of character. He opened the browser again and typed Zuko into the search area. However, something caught his eye.

Images.

Sammy had long left the computer corner of her room and she was playing the piano. Not that greatly, but she was getting somewhere. For the moment, she happened to be playing Suteki Da Ne.

Zuko pressed the search icon.

Our lovely Fire Nation prince would never be the same again.

He was frozen in that chair and when Sammy skipped up to see what was wrong, she gasped and nearly killed herself. Again and again, she whacked him with a blush deepening redder with every hit. Zuko had found some inappropriate AangxZuko photos and some… well, not so bad, but still disturbing. Sammy picked Zuko up with unbelievable strength, ran down the stairs to her basement, and flung him through the portal.

She dusted off her hands and rushed up the stairs, closing the scarring browser and slamming down on the Backspace button, wishing that the memory would go away. Eventually, it did, but not in a long… LONG time.

As for our Prince, let's try not to explain what he thought. Let's not even THINK about this chapter. Actually, let's do this, since it'll be funny.

Zuko stomped out the cave and returned to his ship to find Aang, Katara, and Sokka fighting his troops. He was able to take the three and heave him off his boat and leave. When Iroh asked his nephew what was wrong, the prince could only reply…

"I've had a long day, Uncle, I'm going to stab my eyes out…"

End of Chapter 3: MY EYES, THEY BURN!

Author's Note: Sorry for thechapter being so short... TTTTI know it shouldn't be so short, but... I just cannotgo on with this subject... sorry, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sokka… and his… _fangirls_?

Sokka strutted through the portal, taking uneasy steps. Although he'd been here a few times already, it still felt weird to him. Quickly, he ran up the stairs and opened the door to my room. Sammy was drawing in her computer chairs, her hair braided and pulled into a tight bun to stay out of her eyes. She glanced back and forth from a page from her drawing to a small graphic novel. When she heard Sokka's footsteps, she glanced upward. Finding it was Sokka, she lazily out of her computer seat and warned him. "Some things you find will not be the best. Stare at it longer than a second and you will die… by my hands. Got it?"

Sokka nodded fearfully. Girls can be so scary. He turned on the computer, although it took him a couple minutes to figure out where the start button was. What an IDIOT. He skimmed through a few sites before something caught his eye. "Fangirls..?"

"MNPH!" Sammy replied lazily.

Sokka clicked on it and grinned. He didn't even grin. His smile was too big. "I… have… FANS!"

Sammy moaned with disgust. He flipped through the sites, reading about how cool he was and how handsome he was. Sokka was beginning to like _this_ dimension. He sighed happily upon reading a short fanfiction about himself and his fan dating and being all the mushy-gushy stuff that would make Sammy barf on instant.

"What're you looking at?" Sammy asked, creeping up behind the computer chair and taking a quick glimpse of Sokka's fantasy life. She slapped her forehead and moved to the corner of her room where her piano awaited her… for her to play out her life in despair. She'd NEVER hear the end of it this time. Words slipped out of her mouth as she sang along to Hikari from Kingdom Hearts. She sighed blissfully, wishing that Riku or Sora… or Ren (who is not in Kingdom Hearts whatsoever) would be there right now.

"Hey… Sammy…"

Lazily turning her head, Sammy stared at Sokka, waiting for his question. Although, in her mind, she had to wonder what he would ask… and how she would answer. Sokka waited… for dramatic pause.

"Where could I meet these… _fans_ of mine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sammy slapped her forehead so hard it left a red spot on her forehead. She ripped Sokka off the computer chair, dragged him down the stairs, and FLUNG Sokka through the portal. If there was a way to close that portal for awhile, Sammy certainly found it because Sokka couldn't come back in.

He moped about when returning back to the group. "My chances of recovering from my loss of Yue… RUINED."

Although this had absolutely NO meaning to the other two members of the group, they tried to give support to the grief-stricken boy. Of course, there wasn't an exchange of words because Sokka was keeping his fangirls a secret. Who _knows_ how popular Aang and Zuko were… and there may possibly be some fanboys for Katara. Yes… this would be _his_ secret.

And he didn't need to worry about Sammy because she'd never tell anyway. The thought already chilled her soul.

End of Chapter 4: Sokka... and his... _fangirls_?

Author's Note: Okay... by far, this is the WEIRDEST thing I have ever written... I'm not sure if there are many fangirls out there for Zuko and Aang... but I bet there are. O.O Are any boys out there goin' for Katara? If so... I could probably try and make an interesting story out of that. CREEPY STALKER TIME! Hahaha, but I'm sorry this took forever to write. I have to think of ideas for this... and since I'm not much of the 'look around for the fangirls' kind of person, it took awhile. Sorry!

I'm a total otaku,

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: MEETING!

Sammy invited all of her, now different, friends from Avatar. They all sat in the cave near the portal, staring at each other. Sammy clapped her hands and everyone jolted awake.

"Now… over the past few days… we have changed," the girl said, staring at the group. Katara was taking glimpses at Zuko and blushing, Aang was staring at Katara dreamily (though wondering what Katara was staring at Zuko), Zuko… well… was Zuko, and Sokka sighed, his eyes twinkling more than usual. Sammy sighed and got up.

"We're going to have to…"

Everyone expected Sammy say to get rid of the cursed portal that had changed them all (except for Sammy, herself… who knows what to AVOID on the Internet). Although, in a way, Sammy had thought to say that too, in a strange way.

"The truth has finally come…"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE THE INTERNET, ARE WE?" Sokka shouted, looking more worried. Zuko scoffed and took one glimpse at Aang and left the cave, covering his mouth and his face turning pale. Katara shook her head, driving away the thoughts of Zuko coming back in a wedding kimono and asking her to marriage. Aang… well, just stared at everyone since he had gotten bored at staring at Katara who wasn't even staring at him.

"Chill, Sokka," Sammy said, backing a few inches away from the fangirl-loving Avatar character. "I just think that we need…"

She paused for emphasis.

"Parental block."

Zuko came back in at the moment and everyone, but him, gasped. Sokka shook Sammy aggressively. As far as the others knew, parental block was a way to force small children to watch strange a purple dinosaur that popped out of your closet and took you to a place where horrible things, like rhyming every word, took place and you didn't return until you helped that dinosaur find his lost pair of socks! Although Zuko looked a little pleased, seeing how he didn't want to see anything more of what he saw.

"WHAT? HOW AM I GOING TO TALK TO MY, probably hot, FANS?" Sokka demanded, shaking the girl once again.

"No worries!" the girl assured, with a small grin. "It'll only be until you guys all cure from your issues!"

Zuko shivered furiously and stomped and Katara followed and Aang followed her and Sokka ran away, tears in his eyes.

"Jeez, I hope Zuko and Aang will be okay," Sammy sighed, placing her hand on her cheek. To her, those two were the only ones that weren't scarred as _badly_ as the usual sensible people.

"Well… I lied, but HAH. I sure scared them."

She slipped into the portal with a smug grin and hurried off to finish her homework.

End of Chapter 5: MEETING!

Author's Note: I think this is my favorite chapter. XD It's so normal, yet so strange. PARENTAL BLOCK! XX Man, I swear, I think it's evil... or, at least, the way they show it on Fairly Odd Parents!


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Note: Hey, Violet... I did put you in this fanfic. I guess if anyone wants to be put into this story, just tell me. I'm sorry, Violet, if I didn't exactly portray you exactly the way you wanted. Yeah, so... if you would like to be in my story, give me a few of your personality traits and I can try and get off from there.**

Chapter 6: Zuko Fangirl on the Loose

Zuko was surfing the Internet at Sammy's house when suddenly, the bell rung. Sammy sighed with the utmost laziness and motioned for Zuko to stay. She opened the door. "Look, I don't WANT your socks, okay?"

"I'm not selling socks! Darn it, that was the third time I was told that today."

The girl looked up at her visitor. "Oh… hello… who are you?"

"My name's Violet and I heard online that someone in this area is holding for hostage a _handsome_ young boy with a lovely scar on his face!" Violet exclaimed, the grin on her face showing _too_ easily. Sammy sighed and slapped her forehead. How do these people know? Does she have stalkers in her bathroom?

"Now… what would make you think that?" Sammy asked politely. Suddenly, from her room came an agitated yell.

"NO, I DO NOT WANT PICTURES OF MICHAEL JACKSON!"

"Zuko!" Violet squealed dreamily. She rushed into the room to find her lovable Avatar character sitting in Sammy's computer desk with his usual scowl. Violet screamed and hugged him immediately. Which, may I say, drove him off the edge.

"What is going on, Sammy?" Zuko demanded, pointing at the fangirl whose arms were around his neck. Sammy shrugged and started to walk away. Zuko tried to firebend, but couldn't, seeing how in this world it was impossible.

"Zuko, did you know I love you? I'd follow you to the end of the world and beyond!" Violet asked, still clinging to his neck. Zuko scowled and that only made Violet squeeze even harder. "You have NO idea how much I have been wanting to meet you! I've been waiting for this moment all my life and I will tell _all_ of my friends on how great this is to meet you and they'll be so jealous!"

"SAMMY, HELP ME!" Zuko screamed, a blush creeping across his face as the girl went on. Sammy sighed and nodded reluctantly. Although she was fairly pleased at the sight of Zuko begging for her help, she was too tired to do anything.

"Sure thing…" Sammy dragged Violet down the stairs and Zuko continued to surf the Internet… locking the door. Anyway, downstairs, Sammy pointed to the wall. "Do you see that?"

"The hole in the wall… that looks 2-D on the other side?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow. Sammy nodded.

"That's the portal to the Avatar World," Sammy stated simply.

Silence.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! GOSH! GOSH!" Violet screamed, her eyes almost popping out of her head. She shook Sammy with a bright happy smile. "You mean _we_ can go into the Avatar WORLD? Like with Sokka, Katara, and AANG? We could change the course of Avatar history with our going in there?"

Sammy nodded lazily and Violet was ready to jump in.

"Wait," Sammy started, grabbing Violet by the shoulder. "You can't go."

"WHY NOT?" Violet demanded, slightly angry. She was ready to go and meet everyone and brag to everyone else how she met Aang. Sammy sighed again and pointed at the 2-D portal.

"What if you made Zuko die?" Sammy asked, thinking of all of her love would _literally_ choke Zuko to death. More over, it would make him _forget_ about chasing the Avatar and probably seek the young boy's help. "Or what if you made Zuko a good guy?"

"I wouldn't kill him—I'd protect him with my life—and it'd be better if he were good," Violet stated, nodding to her statement.

"No," Sammy disagreed, shaking her head. "Zuko is _supposed _to be bad, it adds to the cuteness. What if Riku from Kingdom Hearts stayed good? He wouldn't have gotten that hot evil costume! What if Neji from Naruto became a cute girly-looking guy and had a heart of gold? He certainly wouldn't have all that hotness he would have now. And… if Hao from Shaman King were a goody-two-shoes… he probably wouldn't have those cool evil pants or lego shoes! The world is better with evil people staying evil… it adds to the package of bishiness."

Violet sighed and nodded. Sammy turned to the door when Violet leaped into the portal.

"Fudge, we got a fangirl on the loose…" Sammy sighed. She shook her head and went upstairs to tell Zuko of the horror to find him on the other side of the portal. Now… no Avatar character was safe from their fans…

This was going to become crazy.

End of Chapter 6: Zuko Fangirl on the Loose

Author's Note: Again, I am willing to take any requests if you wanted to be in this fanfic... or if you wanted a certain couple to be reconized (ex. SokkaxYue, MomoxAppa)... I'll find a way to figure it in my story... somehow.

And yet I still can't find my missing sock,

Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for Little Miss.Attitude, who wanted AangxKatara.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I think I…

Aang and Katara both entered the portal together. Obviously, it was a way to escape the obnoxious beast that we all know as Zuko and/or Sokka, but this time, it was Zuko they were escaping from. They raced into Sammy's room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Sammy swirled around to only see it was Aang and Katara… not the FBI. She sighed in relief. Why exactly did she think it was the FBI? Who knows?

"Hey, guys… I err… have to help my mom make eggrolls," Sammy stated, getting up and leaving the room. Katara squeaked as the other girl opened the door, but was relieved to see Zuko wasn't there. Her issue with him wasn't _exactly_ over yet… and their meeting with Violet hadn't gone so pleasant either. Of course, Sammy eventually dragged the fangirl out and told her to come at a better time. Violet had only nodded happily and skipped down the road… ready to brag to her friend.

"Eggrolls…?" Katara inquired. Sammy nodded.

"They're not rolls with egg in them. There's really no egg in them at all, until you put the egg on the tip to make the roll stay together. I think it's beef eggrolls today, I dunno…" Sammy answered, staring away. Quickly, she waved goodbye and shut the door closed. Aang plopped himself down into the computer chair and grinned at Katara in that cute way of saying 'I'm on first, got it?'

"Go ahead, Aang," Katara replied, letting out a slight chuckle. Suddenly, Aang found himself rummaging through all of Sammy's files. Though, it occurred to him that she had pretty much no pictures of him and the other people he had to live with in the Avatar world… there were mostly pictures of this guy named Tao Ren. When he found the music section, he piped up and pressed one that said I think I by Byul. He liked the beat, and the sound of the girl's voice. Obviously, this is only truly known by all Rain/Bi/Korean drama fanatics, this song was from Full House. Aang didn't know this and when he turned back to Katara, her face was blushing red from the only English words she understood.

_I think I love you…_

_'Cause I miss you…_

_I'm falling for you,_

_Now I need you._

_I'm losing my mind._

Sad to say for Katara, that part was the chorus (along with other Korean words she didn't understand, but not to say she didn't know the English part). Her cheeks were the slight pink that reminded Aang of peaches and he blushed at the mere thought. He smiled at her and she managed a small smile back. The moment lasted for a few moments before Sammy flew inside, slamming the door open, saying something about her forgotten book. The sudden girl made Aang and Katara jump and both of their blushes deepen.

Sammy stared from Katara to Aang and back to Katara. Shrugging, she was about to leave when the two spoke… finishing each other's sentences.

"Umm, we better—" This was Katara.

"—get back home!" This was Aang.

"We totally forgot—"

"—about Sokka!"

"He might be—"

"—getting into trouble!"

"Bye, Sammy!" they shouted in unison and they flew past her and down the stairs into the portal. The girl sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Man, if I had a skirt on, it'd fly off with that speed," Sammy mused with a slight grin. She went back to the kitchen, to help in watching her mom make eggrolls. It's fairly interesting if you watch it right.

As soon as Aang and Katara entered their own dimension, they stared at each other and smiled softly. Though, it bothered Katara in the back of her mind… that she loved Zuko in a way as well.

End of Chapter 7: I think I…

Author's Note: The lyrics are herehttp/twilight-heavens. They're the first ones, and it's the English translation because I find that easier to read. I think it's the PERFECT AangxKatara song, viewing Katara's point of view. Once I get the link for the song, you all can listen to it.

I'm so proud of myself,

Sammy


	8. Chapter 8

**FOR DEAMON FIRE**

Chapter 8: Zuko and Katara's… Cupid? (part one)

_Ding dong!_ Sammy rolled over lazily and sighed. It was about noon, but she was napping. Katara and Zuko happened the come at the same exact time, which she found weird. Sammy walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I'm known as Deamon Fire online, and I heard you have a certain guy over here from a certain show that I CERTAINLY want to meet," the girl said with a small grin. I nodded and pointed to my room.

"He's in there with Katara…"

"Oh, thank the yellow monkey!" the girl said happily, hopping along. Sammy blinked… confusedly. This _couldn't_ be good.

Anyway, with Katara and Zuko, Katara was just watching Zuko do stuff online. They had recently found an online arcade and Zuko was having a HARD, HARD time trying to get the little animal to go in the cage. Katara was trying to point out that he had to put the square on the circle, but Zuko was stubborn and didn't listen.

"ZUTARAAAA!" Deamon Fire exclaimed. The two jumped, both thought she was saying their names.

"Who are you?" the two Avatar characters exclaimed at the same time. Deamon Fire grinned and swirled around for emphasis.

"I am your… err… number one Zutara fan…?"

"What in the world—"

"—is Zutara?" Katara answered, blushing. She had realized they had finished each other's sentences. It was almost as if they were _made_ for each other. Then it hit her how she felt about Aang. GUILTY BOMB!

"Watch this!" Deamon Fire said excitedly. She brought out what looked to be like two chopsticks. "They're my magic arrows of love and I am CUPID!"

The two Avatar characters raised an eyebrow. Of course they hadn't heard of cupid, heck, they were still learning about Santa. She poked Zuko with one and Katara with the other. "Now today, you two are in love and if you ANYTHING that isn't lovey-dovey, you will die! I'll be watching, so I know whether to kill you or not!"

"Lovey-dovey?" Zuko choked. Katara's eyes shone brightly as she thought of ALL the things the two could do together. Then, suddenly, there was a earthquake! Of course, Sammy lived where there WERE no earthquakes, so she ran into her room in panic.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" she demanded Daemon Fire. The other girl looked just as shocked at Sammy did. There was then an announcement broadcasted throughout the entire area. They knew because her little brother was screaming in shock.

"THERE'S A NEW SIX-FLAGS HERE?"

Daemon Fire grinned and poked Zuko with a chopstick—err, magic arrows of love and hurried them off. Sammy glanced at Daemon Fire. "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Well, it's Six Flags is free today… since it suddenly popped out of the ground. Wanna go?" Sammy asked. The other girl nodded happily and they went. Of course, not only for fun, but to stalk Katara and Zuko.

Sammy quickly sighed and wondered.

_Is this REALLY going to be good for me?_

End of Chapter 8: Zuko and Katara's... Cupid? (Part one)

Author's Note: AUGH! I'm sorry it took me forever to write this! TTTT Anyway, I'll answer some of Christine's questions.

Q1: Am I a girl

Yes. LOL--I know you figured it out already, but just for the other readers to know. Is there something that makes me seem boyish?? I dunno, I'm a tomboy at heart.

Q2: Am I Korean?

No, I'm not. I wish I was--Japanese would be nice too, but NOPE! I'm Hmong. What's Hmong? I have absolutely no idea myself, but we used to be ancient Chinese, that's all I know. Hahahaha... I can't even speak Hmong. -SIIIGH-

I think that was all of the questions... Yeah, I think so.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Zuko and Katara's… Cupid? (Part Two)

"Wait why are we wearing this hot sweaty disguises?" Sammy asked, somewhat annoyed. Deamon Fire shushed the girl. They both were in Six Flags costumes—you know, those character costumes that can be _really_ creepy sometimes. Sammy quickly threw her hat off and stashed the costume somewhere. "I wanna go on a rollar coaster."

At the word, Deamon Fire froze. The other girl shrugged and dragged her on to the Raging Bull. Of course, the mission was to stalk Katara and Zuko and to make Zuko sugar-high, but Sammy wanted to go on the Raging Bull. So the Raging Bull, they went.

Deamon Fire begged Sammy to go alone, but she shook her head and told that they were here for fun too.

"B-but it's… HIGH!"

"Yeah, isn't it great? I love the sense of fear," Sammy replied. Sammy, too, was afraid of heights—but she loved the feeling of fear. They were seat belted in and it started. Deamon Fire screamed with Sammy when they flew down the first steep hill. They screamed when they went upside down. They practically screamed the entire ride. When they were finally off, Deamon Fire quickly ran to the nearest bathroom. Sammy was fine though. A little shaken, but fine.

"Why did we go on that?" Deamon Fire demanded, throwing up once again in the nearest garbage. Sammy shrugged.

"It's cool… isn't it? That was fun, remind me to go on that again."

"HECK NOOO!"

"Oh, there's Zuko! They're buying ice-creams—wait, where'd they get the money?" Sammy asked, shocked. Then, everything else came into focus. How in the world did they learn to buy tickets? When did they suddenly know everything? How come they didn't ride the Raging Bull with her?

Then, Zuko and Katara left with the ice cream. Deamon Fire laughed. "C'mon… let's go dump sugar in Zuko's ice cream!"

"Nuh-uh… he's hyper enough already—blowing everything into flames before anyone can do anything," Sammy replied. Deamon Fire wasn't listening. She had already 'taken' some sugar packets from the stand and was stalking Zuko. Every time the two Avatar characters weren't looking, she dumped a packet of sugar in Zuko's ice cream. Zuko seemed be turning a little weirder as the minutes passed by.

By the time that Katara and Zuko got to the Raging Bull (which was 5 ½ minutes away) Zuko's hand was already twitching—his eye too. Katara seemed much too happy to notice anything, so she didn't really notice when Zuko's twitching eye seemed to be angry. He could tell someone did _something_ to his ice cream, and yet, not to Katara's.

"Wow, this looks scary," Katara said, looking to the ride. Zuko half-nodded, half-twitched. Twitch, twitch, twitch…

Deamon Fire angrily thought this was taking _much_ too long. Just to upset the KataraxAang readers, she pushed the two together—quite harshly in Sammy's opinion. Suddenly, it got dark… and FIREWORKS exploded above Katara and Zuko's… err, sweet kiss. Of course, the reason it stayed for so long was mostly because Katara was holding him quite tightly. Deamon Fire sighed beside Sammy, watching the two kiss.

"You perv. Stop watching them," Sammy said, playfully punching her newfound friend. Deamon Fire laughed and punched Sammy back. Sammy soon found that Zuko was starting to turn purple. The two friends stared at each other dumbly, and then quickly pursued the two Avatar lovers to save Zuko. After all, there is no KataraxZuko without Zuko.

Zuko looks at Katara a little more differently now. Katara is in heaven. Deamon Fire had to leave Sammy's house—sadly, of course. But, then again, who's to say that she won't come back?

End of Chapter 9: Zuko and Katara's… Cupid? (Part Two)

Author's Notes: Err, yeah, I wasn't sure if I was promoting ZukoxKatara or... not. Hahahahahahahahahahahah... I'm not too good with Zuko and Katara. I'm better with KataraxAang. Yeah... I think I am. If I'm to keep Zuko from the OOC, I don't think they'd actually kiss WITHOUT some help.

KataraxAang or KataraxZuko,

Ichigo Lover Sammy


	10. Chapter 10

**DEDICATED TO ALLIESWORLD**

Chapter 10: Sokka fan—loving or obsessive?

_DING DONG!_

Sammy's ears pricked up at the noise. Ever since Deamon Fire, she had been happy to have visitors! Quickly, she ran to the door and opened it to see a girl. Now, it wasn't _any_ girl. It was a girl with Sokka written all over her face—literally. Unfortunately, Sokka was in Sammy's room.

"Hey, is S-s-sokka here?" the girl asked excitedly. Sammy nodded and pointed to her room down the hall.

3… 2… 1…

"KYAAA!"

Like lightning, she sprinted down the hall, tore the door open, and rammed into Sokka, giving him a hug—all in a matter of 3 seconds. Sammy entered her room and with smug look. _This_ was interesting _AND_ blackmail. The girl quickly got up and introduced herself.

"Hiya, I'm Allie! I know you haven't met me or anything, but I am your BIGGEST and BEST fan!"

"Don't forget the other seven hundred million, two hundred thousand and six Sokka fans out there that say the same thing," Sammy corrected. Allie pouted, realizing that there WERE about that many that said the same thing. Sammy grinned and laughed a bit.

"I was kidding! C'mon, lighten up. Don't have something to say to Sokka?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. Allie stood there for a moment, trying to think. DING! Allie grabbed Sokka and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sokka, I love you!" she said happily. Sokka's face turned red and he looked away. He gave Sammy _the glare_, but she didn't mind. She could be Cupid too. There was a knock from Sammy's door and Katara entered the room.

"Hey everyone," the water bender greeted. She looked at Allie and gave Sammy _the look_. Sammy shrugged in reply and Allie was awestruck.

"I-i-i-it's KATARA!" Allie screamed in shock. She grabbed Katara's hand and looked into her eyes. "You're my favorite character!"

"AHEM," coughed Sokka. She looked to Sokka.

"It's weird how the world works out, huh?" Allie asked, grinning. Katara was a bit shocked and disturbed, but she slightly liked the attention. Allie quickly calmed down while Sammy was busy on the computer. Sokka was watching Sammy, seeming to be slightly confused on what she was doing.

"I'm really happy to meet you all!" Allie stated with a smile. Sokka blushed slightly. He'd never really been complemented before—especially with a girl he just met. Slightly, it made him happy and slightly, it made him want to be with her. But he couldn't. Yue was still in the way.

"Yeah, seriously," Sammy said, as if reading his thoughts. "You two better get permission from Yue or she'll seriously sic something nasty on you."

"Ahh… I did?" Allie replied. This was half-true—okay, it was downright lie, but Sammy falls easily for lies. The only time she'd ask for permission and Yue saying yes was in her daydreams, but this was okay too.

"Okay, good luck, Sokka," Sammy said, not lifting an eyebrow. Allie linked arms with him and they left—although, there was sort of a guilty feeling in Sokka's gut being with another girl. He shook it off and was happy. There was finally someone that might bring back how he once felt.

"She didn't ask you, did she?" Sammy asked Katara. Katara shook her head and then there was a bright lightly. Yue appeared over Katara. For the time being, Yue had possessed Katara (with her permission of course) to find out how Sokka was doing.

'Ahh… it's all right. If he's happy…'

"PSHAH, I'd go take him back and rip Sokka's guts out," the other girl replied. Katara laughed slightly, amused by Sammy's answer. She looked to Yue.

"Or you could go find another cuter, nicer god to love," Katara answered. Yue nodded slightly. If Sokka could move on… she could too. At least, she'd hoped so.

'Or I could go get him back…' Yue replied. The three girls laughed together. Even though Yue still loved Sokka, she knew if she did, she'd get hurt in the end. There wasn't really a way for them to be together. But that was okay to her… as long as he was happy.

End of Chapter 10: Sokka fan—loving or obsessive?

Author's Notes: Yeah, there'll be a little more on this story in the next one which is for... err... beanrox, who wants more Zutara. Err, I'll give the list I have so far from my reviews. My list goes this far--after beanrox.

Gabrielle-Zutara

Little Miss.Attitude-AangxKatara

GirlWaterShaman-AangxKatara, SukixSokka,Yue and... MomoxAppa

The Blind Bandit (aka Angie)- AngiexAang

Godsspiker- GodsspikerxZuko and GodsspikerxSokka

If I forgot someone, please tell me. So, yeah... I'll get right on these! SEriously, I will work REALLY hard to get this up! I have no idea how Zutara was made up too though. It's because they hate each other right? Opposites attract, I guess. Anyway, I'm also planning on doing a YumixUlrich ONESHOT fanfic soon, so yeah... look out for that if you like Code Lyoko. I'm deciding to call it something like I Won't Kiss Guys Shorter than Me! So yeah, that's what's going on.

Final Distance Please, let's fill that gap between us forevermore,

Sammy


	11. Chapter 11

**DEDICATED TO beanrox**

Chapter 11: Let's try Zutara again!

Katara clutched her chocolate tightly, but soft enough to not crack it in two. It was Valentine's Day. It was a day for lovers and she loved Zuko. Although, it didn't bother her that someone else was waiting for her chocolate as well. Zuko was downstairs in Sammy's finished basement (Yay!) and playing the piano. The portal was perfectly intact, which was a good thing. Zuko playing was actually very nice.

"Umm, Zuko…" Katara said shyly. Zuko paused in his playing, but didn't look up. The kiss still… disturbed him—to say the least. She held out her chocolate shakily and blushed.

"S-since it's V-valentine's Day. I-I thought that you'd p-probably like some c-chocolate," she said shyly, turning away. Zuko looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled softly. He took the chocolate.

"Thank you, Katara. This… really makes me happy," he said softly, taking her hand and softly kissing it. He smiled softly and sweetly at her, getting a small gasp from Katara. She squealed and jumped through the portal, being the happiest girl that day—maybe. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he sighed. Sammy stared hungrily at the chocolate from behind the large teddy bear by Zuko.

"And that was for…?"

"I had a proposition for the Zutara fans. If they got to see you do this live, then they'd stop the Sokka/Aang/Katara/Appa/Haru/Jet/Yue/Suki/etc. fans from coming and stay away themselves today and the rest the of the week," Sammy replied simply. Zuko, himself, had a liking for chocolate, so he didn't mind too much. He took a bite of the chocolate and thought it was pretty good.

"Hey… Zuko-sweetie, how about you share some of that nice chocolate with me?" Sammy inquired, pointing at the chocolate. Zuko shook his head.

"If I accept this chocolate, I might as well eat it," he replied. Sammy moaned in agony and lay on the carpet, facing the ground. She wasn't getting any chocolate today and that upset her. However, the fire bender poked her head and handed her a different chocolate.

"This is for you…"

"From you?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

'_That hurt_,' the girl thought.

"It's from the feelings I have _for_ you."

The smile couldn't escape her lips. It made her happy and she took the chocolate. She bit into it and it was delicious.

"Just kidding," Zuko replied. "It's from your friend's little brother. His name is like… Nick or something…"

Sammy didn't spit it back up.She knew she'd get in trouble for that, but she was still utterly disgusted. Nick, which was his name, was obsessed with herand it was really creepy. In fifth grade, he claimed that before his older brother came and got her,they were about to kiss. He was in the THIRD grade. Psh, like she'd kiss a third grader—no offense.Sammy sat beside Zuko and ate the chocolate silently beside him.

"How come you aren't throwing your chocolate away?" Zuko asked, watching Sammy eat her chocolate.

"I… don't want to waste chocolate that has feelings in it,"she replied. "I don't like him, but… it's the least I can do, I suppose."

Shethoughtshe saw Zuko smile slightly from the side, butshe guessed not. Zuko didn't usually smile at her, butshe heard what he said. It madeSammy a little more proud of herself. "Even if you can't return his feelings, Sammy, I'm sure he'll know it's for the best."

"Thanks Zuko… I'm happy you understand."

End of Chapter 11: Let's Try Zutara Again!

Author's Note: Yup, this one was really... weird. I liked it having Zuko doing what I wanted him to do. -laughs manically- I love power. LOL. Anyway, I have the next chapter too, so I'm going to upload it today. Anyway, the next chapter (chapter 13) I'm writing is for Little Miss.Attitude, who wants AangxKatara. OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN! Katara is ripped apart!

Torn-Better than ripped off,

Sammy


	12. Chapter 12

**DEDICATED TO GABRIELLE**

Chapter 12: Flutter Heart, Broken Heart

It was White Day today—now for you who don't know what White Day is, it's the day where boys return their gifts from Valentine's Day. Zuko realized that when Sammy blurted it out. He noticed that Katara seemed to be waiting. Sighing, he'd have to put up that act again.

"Sammy, I need you to make me some chocolate," Zuko stated. Sammy puffed her cheek out and gave him some of the chocolate she had made yesterday. She felt like eating chocolate yesterday, but it seemed that Zuko needed it more than she did.

Katara was on the Internet, looking up ideas for White Day. She was intrigued to find so many boys in Japan actually, sometimes, returned the favor. It made her hope a little more. Then, she heard a knock on the door and she spun around to see Zuko.

"I heard it's White Day," Zuko replied, smiling softly. This feeling, it was different. Slowly walking towards her, he held out the chocolate. "I'm really grateful for you giving me that chocolate. Please, let me return the favor."

He handed her the chocolate. Sitting on Sammy's bed, he leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear, "Even I can't… help but keep thanking you."

Katara shivered. Why was he being so nice? Zuko smiled at her again and left. She bit into the chocolate and found it slightly bitter. It was exactly how she felt. She couldn't help feel that she had forgotten something important.

All the while, a small monk watched from afar, tears crawling down his face. He hadn't gotten her chocolate on Valentine's Day, and he just saw her with his enemy. Didn't she love him? Isn't what they had special? He ran into Sammy on his way into the basement. She noticed the tears in his eyes and stopped him from running away.

"Leave me alone, Sammy. No one needs me and you shouldn't either."

Now she knew what he was being upset about. Sammy dragged him into their large bathroom where they wouldn't be disturbed. Aang didn't speak, so Sammy just let him cry. She sat on the toilet seat, watching Aang on the small couch in the bathroom.

"I thought we…" Aang faltered in his sentence. Sammy frowned and shook her head in disbelief. How could Katara do that? Fall in love with two boys at once and knowing the one she loved more would never love her back.

Sammy held out her arms and Aang shook his head. He didn't want a hug. He wanted _Katara_. "Sammy… I want Katara. I want to be with her. I want to see her happy… but with me."

"Aang…" Sammy started, staring at the Avatar straight in the eyes. She smiled softly and looked away. "Do you think it's fair… for Katara to be torn in two directions?"

"I…"

Aang got up and left abruptly. Sammy sighed, upset that she couldn't help. She probably made it worse and that upset her. She had to fix it and make it right, but how?

End of Chapter 12: Flutter Heart, Broken Heart

Author's Note: AWW... poor Aang! Anyway, I'd like to thank my readers for giving me things to write about and for reading my story! I'm so grateful! -kira kira- Though, I feel bad for doing this to Aang! My poor little Aang, it's okay--Sammy still cares! Anyway, I have that feeling that I'm going to be a spy next chapter. It's just a hunch, it might not happen.

Eggroll-Not my nickname,

Sammy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wanting Courage

Aang looked out from a rocky cliff that bordered the bright blue ocean. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying, and even worse, he had to cry alone. Sokka had gone to bed early with Momo and Appa, Toph had left for a midnight stroll, and Katara never came back. At the thought of Katara, his heart jerked again.

"Aang…"

The monk didn't turn back. It was the girl who made him realize he had to let her go. They were friends, but he hated knowing that harsh, harsh truth. She sat back to back with him and looked upwards at the moon.

"I'm sorry, Aang… I—I never should've said anything," she replied, her shoulder-length, black hair blowing in the gentle breeze. He scoffed, in anger and embarrassment.

"It's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be," Aang replied blankly. Sammy turned and tugged lightly on Aang's clothes. He could hear her sob quietly. The girl buried her face into her jeans and sobbed a little more. Aang smiled softly and turned to her. "You don't have to force yourself to share my heartache. I just… can't be with her."

The sobs got slightly louder and Sammy looked at Aang, tears rushing down her face. She couldn't stop them. It was her fault, but she didn't have the courage to tell Aang. Would she ever? "You… can't give up…"

"I have to. I'm being selfish," he replied, forcing a small smile. Sammy slapped Aang away and cried louder.

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" she screamed. She shook her head vigorously. "YOU DESERVE KATARA! I—"

Sammy stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn't tell him—she just couldn't say it. Would he hate her? Yes. Would he never be her friend again? Probably. Would she ever see him again if she told him? No.

Aang rubbed the place where Sammy had slapped him away. He saw the pain in her eyes and he wondered why she was feeling that way. Sammy caught her breath before speaking again.

"AANG, I WANT COURAGE TOO! ALL I WANT IS COURAGE SO I CAN TELL YOU!" Sammy screamed out. Aang lightly squeezed Sammy's shoulder and smiled softly. "Aang… I made that happen. It's my entire… fault. I ruined your life. I made you cry. I hurt you so badly. I—"

She shushed when she saw the hurt in Aang's eyes. Knowing what was coming, she wiped away her tears and got up. Turning towards the portal, she started to walk slowly away from the monk. '_I made this worse… I'm such a bad friend…_'

"Sammy!"

"I know, I know… you don't want to be my friend anymore. It's completely understandable. Knowing me, I wouldn't want to be my friend either," Sammy replied. She bumped into Katara and looked at her with the message, 'Why did you fall in love with TWO boys?'

She didn't catch Sammy's message and walked to Aang. Aang turned away from Katara. "Is there something wrong, Aang?"

"No… it's nothing," Aang replied. Katara raised an eyebrow. There was _certainly_ something wrong with Aang. She put her hands on his shoulders only to have them shoved off. "Just… leave me alone."

Katara shrugged and left. Aang mumbled to himself. "Sammy… I was going to tell you it was all right… I won't give up on Katara. Not now… not ever."

End of Chapter 13: Wanting Courage

Author's Note: Okay, this one was all my own. Next one is dedicated to Little.Miss.Attitude, which will actually stop having the drama and be funny! XD I can picture what's going to happen and it'll be hillarious! Although, I wonder... when you _really _think about KataraxZuko and KataraxAang, she can't pick both. If she did... BOY, that would be ugly.

Hope-lighten your heart,

Sammy


	14. Chapter 14

**For Little.Miss.Attitude**

Chapter 14: Facing the Truth

"Sammy… wake up."

"Ugh…" Sammy slowly arose and rubbed her eyes. No need to worry, Sammy had on pajamas; she didn't sleep in her underwear. Although, it makes you wonder where in the world her family was with all this chaos going on in the house. Aang stood ahead of her looking proud. Sammy put on her glasses and gasped. He was in a cute, striped polo with jeans. It was weird for her to see him like this, but she still thought it was cute. "Whoa, Aang… why all the cuteness?"

"I'm not supposed to be cute!" Aang answered. Sammy nodded slowly, as if mocking him. She quickly washed up so she could hear his story. When she came back to him, memories from last night clicked in her head.

"Aang, you still wanna talk with me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. The young monk nodded excitedly. Sammy silently cheered in the back of her mind. So he wasn't mad at her after all and that made her incredibly happy. "So… what's up?"

"Well, I got some clothes from a couple of random girls that said it'd look cute on me. I… err… 'bumped' into them."

"How?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're miles away from a mall…"

"You see… I decided to go that distance and guess what? I CAN do bending, just as long as I'm out of a building!" Aang replied happily. Sammy grinned, but put a finger to her lips, as if to say not to tell anyone else. Aang nodded and put on a serious face.

"Anyway, I need you to tell me how to get Katara back," Aang stated, looking deadly serious. He looked so serious that Sammy started to laugh. She stopped after getting the _glare_ from the Avatar.

"You're asking a girl who can't flirt how to flirt?" she asked. She chuckled. "That's funny…"

"You can't help me?"

"I can. I can…"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but, I think if I think like a Katara and Aang fan, I'll have an idea," she replied, grinning. She closed her eyes, but nothing came to mind. She waited a little longer. Nothing.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Sammy said, not feeling too sure that she'd have an idea at all. Aang dropped to the floor anime-ishly. He got back.

"What? We have a portal to YOUR house and you can't even think of what I could do, even when you know all of us?" Aang demanded. Sammy nodded dumbly.

"Guess so. Ah, but I can—err, tell you what I like in a guy!" she replied, nodding dumbly again. And so, they went… doing what? Stupid things, of course.

Katara was humming happily; utterly pleased with the way Zuko treated her yesterday. At the thought, her cheeks reddened. Hearing knocking on the cave wall, she turned her head to see Aang—in his usual clothes. He looked shyly at Katara.

"Katara, I, umm… got these flowers for you," he said. Shyly, he held out the lilies he hid behind his back. Katara got up and took the flowers gratefully. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, Aang, they're so beautiful. Thank you!" Katara exclaimed smiling happily. "I'm so happy!"

"So uhh…" Aang leaned again the wall, trying to look cute. NOW, Sammy didn't tell him to do that. He's just been watching TOO many K-pop music videos. "Do you and Zuko… err… like each other?"

"I like him, why?" Katara asked. Aang fell to the ground anime-ishly. He didn't think she'd just say it so… BLUNTLY.

"Well, I like you too," he replied, trying to be as blunt as Katara. She dropped the water she was bending. Obviously, the shock really hit her—or did it? Dun, dun dun!

"Aang, you shouldn't try to interfere with me and Zuko," Katara said, raising the water she dropped. Aang frowned.

"_This isn't working…_" he thought. Since he was being so blunt before, might as well keep going.

"Katara, Sammy told me that it wasn't fair of me to force you to pick sides. So I won't, but you do know you'll have to. If you really like Zuko so much, you might just… tell him where I am and then I'll die. I know you might think he'll change with your love or whatever—but it's not fair for me to be hanging in trouble when the world is on my shoulders. What's your choice, Katara? Zuko or saving the world?"

End of Chapter 14: Facing the Truth

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to finally write this. It's kinda drama-like, but the next one is slightly funnier, so I'm going to put that one up too. So... yeah, this one is dedicated to Little.Miss.Attitude, but I don't think I did it very well. Oo Couples are so hard for me now. Anyway, the next part is somewhat like the second humorous part for Little.Miss.Attitude.

OMGWTFBBQ?

Sammy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Enough drama, let's solve things JEEZ

Katara winced at that question. She'd been avoiding that question ever since she started to like Zuko way back in the first chapter. With no answer, Aang understood completely.

"I see, goodbye, Katara. I love you," he said, walking away. Tears stung in her eyes as she started to cry. She'd gotten into big trouble—and she wanted both of them. Why did she have to be so torn?

Aang found himself staring blankly at Sammy's ceiling. The girl walked in and almost screamed seeing a guy on her bed. Hey, wouldn't you? Seeing the blank look on his face, Sammy walked over and sat, her back resting against the frame of the bed.

"She didn't pick you, huh?"

"Nope."

"Do you feel like listening to TVfXQ?"

"Nope."

Super Junior?"

"Nope."

"BoA?"

"Nope."

"Se7en?"

"Nope."

"Good, I don't like him anyway."

Aang chuckled at her statement. Hearing him chuckle, Sammy grinned as well. "Hey, it's true."

"Sammy, I feel so empty," Aang replied quietly.

"It's okay. That's how you're supposed to feel," Sammy replied. Zuko and Katara suddenly burst in and everyone glared at each other. Katara glared at Aang, Aang glared at Zuko, Zuko glared at Sammy, and Sammy… well, if you counted staring at her picture of Yoh Asakura on the wall as glaring, well, she was "glaring" at him.

"Aang, I'm so SICK of you making me choose between saving the world or picking my only love!" Katara said angrily. There were dark rings under her eyes, showing she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Zuko, I HATE how you have to be such a—a… GIRL HOGGER!" Aang shouted at the Prince.

"SAMMY, YOU ARE SO STUPID FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS COMPLECATED PLOT LINE!" Zuko stated quite loudly. Sammy rubbed her ear lazily.

"Okay, Katara is sick of Aang, Aang hates Zuko, and Zuko thinks I'm stupid. Everything is OH-KAY," Sammy replied grinning. She pointed at Katara. "You stay with Aang and Sokka—"

As if on cue, Sokka entered Sammy's room with alert. "SAMMY! DID YOU KATARA LIKED ZUKO?"

Sammy nodded and sighed. "Yes, Sokka. She's liked him since the second chapter."

"Really?" Sokka quickly back to the first chapter, thanks to the power of the Author. He ran back. "OH EM GEE, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"DUR, DUR, DUR!" everyone said simultaneously. Anyway, Sammy continued on with what she was doing.

"Katara!" Sammy declared, pointing at the water bender. "You have to stay with Aang and Sokka due to the fact that if you leave with Zuko, Aang will kill himself and then the Aang fangirls will be on your tail! Not to mention you'd be the reason the world gets controlled by the Fire Nation. Just keep your feelings to yourself and hope like most girls in your situation do!"

"Aang, chill out!" the girl continued. "There are plenty of girls out there we can send after Zuko later! We'll videotape it and put it on YouTube for everyone to laugh and-or be disturbed at it!"

Aang seemed to smile at this idea. Zuko, he twitched.

"And Zuko—it's fine you hate me. You hate everyone. Just keep doin' your thing," Sammy ended. Everyone mumbled and seemed to agree. Except Sokka because he was totally lost—but then again, since when has he really been into anything?

"Oh, one last thing, Sokka?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

"How'd your date go?"

"Fine. Though, I swear that Yue was following us everywhere. So we decided to just be friends."

"That's good. There we go, everything is fixed… now go home and think about what I just said!"

Everyone, except Aang and Sammy, left. He stood there, slightly awe-struck by Sammy's strange determination. "How did you do that?"

"Fangirl intuition," Sammy replied. Aang left and left to wonder about how in the world that was fixed. Actually, Sammy didn't know either. She just… said whatever came to mind.

End of Chapter 15: Enough drama, let's solve things JEEZ

Author's Note: This one is a little less on being all drama-ish. Lol. "It's fine you hate me. You have everyone. Just keep doin' your thing." That is probably my fav. quote next to "Okay, Katara is sick of Aang, Aang hates Zuko, and Zuko thinks I'm stupid. Everything is OH-KAY!" XDI just think that's really funny. Anyway, the next one is for GirlWaterShaman who wants AangxKatara, SukixSokka,Yue and... MomoxAppa. Oo MomoxAppa! Weird. I'll try and do something.

Keyblade-Unlock your heart

Sammy


	16. Chapter 16

**for GirlWaterShaman**

Chapter 16: Fruits and Laundry Lint

Momo and Appa suddenly found themselves at a table with spaghetti and a strange girl catering to all their needs. How she understood them, they had no idea. Momo squeaked and then there were a basket of fruits. Appa moaned and then there was that girl combing his hair.

"C-curse you Momo and Appa coupling fans!" the girl mumbled under her breath. Yes, that was Sammy doing all those fun things. Obviously seeing that this coupling wasn't getting much anywhere because neither Momo nor Appa were gay, she decided that this couple just wouldn't work out too well.

Sorry for those fans out there.

"ANYWAY, back to business!" she declared, throwing Momo and Appa into the portal back to their world. Do NOT ask how she got a giant bison into her basement and then into the dining room. It had a LOT of oil, sweat, loud groaning, and laundry lint. Why laundry lint? Well, Appa said he liked it. Being a bison of his size, he needed A LOT to satisfy his need.

Lucky for her, Sammy 'borrowed' her brother's laptop and took it to Katara. Sammy taught Katara how to use the chat box, but only told her to click on the chat line that would lead to Aang. Of course, Aang would double as someone else and maybe she'd fall in love with Aang again.

So, due to the fact that Sammy is utterly disgusted by being covered by laundry lint, sweat, oil, and spaghetti sauce, we shall switch over to Katara's point of view. If you would agree, she needs a shower. A very long shower…

Okay, Sammy just taught me how to do this thing called a Chat Line. Whatever that means. I suppose I can talk to people by typing, but my typing is horrible. Thank goodness she gave me this little cheat sheet to what all the LOL, g2g, and OMGWTFBBQ mean. I feel a little lost on all this 'slang of the internet' but whatever. Just incase someone I don't know does that, I suppose that would help me. Oh, it just made a bright, peppy sound. Right, I remember, that's when someone is on. Well, his name seems to be… a bunch of random letters. Oh no, they spell something.

_Fruitsnlaundrylint has logged in_.

Fruits and laundry lint? What kind of name is that? Then again, Sammy put something weird for mine. I think it was something like… Watrbendr024. Whatever.

**Fruitsnlaundrylint says**: _Hi, how are you?_

Umm, I don't think that I should talk to strangers. I stared around in Sammy's living room, wondering what to do. Oh well, since I live in a different universe, I suppose I could reply. There's not much danger when I can't meet them, right? (Wrong Katara. XD)

**WaTrBeNdR024 says**: _Fine, and you?_

And that's when I suddenly realized that this could be fun. Curse you, technology. Anyway, I continued to write to Fruitnlaundrylint until Sammy came back, which was probably a few hours later.

"How was your bath?" I asked, not turning away from the screen. She moaned and didn't reply. Oh, I see, it was that bad.

"Who's this guy?" she asked.

"Some guy on the chat line."

"Oh, I see."

Sammy walked to Sokka, who was downstairs and seemed to want to do nothing. For once, he seemed deep in thought. "What's up, Sokka?"

"I can't help but think I've fallen in two ways. There's Suki and then there's Yue—I like them both!"

"Ahh… you sound like Brock."

"Who?"

"Uhh, he's from Pokemon," she replied dumbly. Sokka moaned and buried his face in his hands. Not knowing what to do, Sammy patted his head. "It's, err… be alright?"

"Nice try. Actually, no, that try sucked," Sokka replied. Sammy grinned. Okay, she was bad at this, but it didn't stop her from trying. She sighed and said, "Well… it's okay if you like the both of them. Maybe, they'll have you pick one and you'll pick them the smart way."

"What's that?"

"Eeny-miney-minie-mo," Sammy stated, dodging an attack from Sokka. She saw the grin on his face though. It was there, for sure it was. "I'm sure you'll know when the time comes. Heck, I've had a few crushes at once."

"How'd you pick, seriously?" he asked.

"Eeny-miney-minie-mo," she replied. It was true. When she had to pick between Squall from FF8 or Dart in Legends of Dragoon, she did eeny-miney-minie-mo! Squall won and look that how she looks at him today! He's pretty cute in Kingdom Hearts! Anyway, Sokka just looked upset.

"I'm serious, you'll know someday," Sammy replied. "I mean, lookit me, I'm finally a teenager and I still call my mom 'mommy' and I hold her hand, and there's no interest in boys at all, not to mention I could care less about make-up… a lot of things stayed from when I was a kid, so I can't honestly tell you what to do."

"Eck, that was probably the best line you've said in this entire series," Sokka said. The girl grinned.

"Maybe."

End of Chapter 16: Fruits and Laundry Lint

Author's Note: Umm, there was actually not much MomoxAppa, another start on KataraxAang and not even a fluff of that love triangle. Err... I think my love streak is starting to fall into the drama category. -shify eyes- Well, anyway, this is still for GirlWaterShaman. Ehh, sorry this time it wasn't that great... -sweatdrops- Anyway, here's an updated list of my chapter ideas

The Blind Bandit (aka Angie)- AngiexAang

Godsspiker- GodsspikerxZuko and GodsspikerxSokka

animegirl94- KataraxAang SokkaxSuki Zukoxthat girl from the cave of two lovers episode --eh, can anyone remind me of what her name is? -shify eyes-

Wave Maker- In enters Wave Maker, probable MiragexZuko... and probably Zuko on YouTube. Oo

Oh, that last one sounds interesting. XD

Pichi Pichi Pitch,

Sammy


	17. Chapter 17

**For Angie**

Chapter 17: A Prince and his Princess

"Rock, paper… SCISSORS!"

"Aang, you lose. You answer the door," Sammy said, after a very strategically thought out game of rock, paper, scissors. The entire gang, except Appa and Momo, was in her room and the doorbell rang just as they were about to make a movie. Aang frowned. Why did he always pick paper? Why did everyone else have to pick scissors?

"Okay, okay… I got it," he said, getting up and walking towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, a girl leapt to glomp him. "Err… hello. Who are you and why are you hugging me?"

"My name's Angie! And you're Aang! Aren't you Aang? You must be Aang! I love you! I always call you Aangie, so I'm gonna call you that, okay?"

"Umm, okay. Hi, Angie. Your name is really similar to mine," Aang replied, half worried that she hadn't let go of him yet. The hyper girl squealed which brought the rest of the gang to investigate.

"Umm, hello," Sammy said, raising an eyebrow to Aang having a girl clinging on to him for dear life—or something close to that. Angie screamed—thank goodness Sammy's parents weren't home. Angie sprang off Aang and landed ahead of Sammy.

"I've heard all about you! Did you know you're all over the Avatar news? Even the creators know about you and they're coming to visit you in a couple months to see if you've really found an alternate universe. Scientists and peoples are coming too and—"

"WOAH. Slow down," Katara interrupted. "How in the world do they—"

"Violet told us!" Angie said excitedly.

"Ohh… you mean from that one Zuko day?" Sammy asked. Zuko shivered slightly. He was starting to get a slight phobia of fangirls. Fangirlphobia, you could say. "Hahahaha, I remember… that was fun."

"Oh no it wasn't," Zuko stated, frowning.

"So, anyway, we all know about this and we're all taking turns coming here!" Angie replied. She wrapping her arms around Aang's neck happily—like every Aang fangirl would. "And I'm so happy I found my soulmate."

"What?" was the simultaneous shout of Aang and Katara as they heard that statement. Sammy burst out laughing and Zuko well… again, was Zuko. He scoffed and turned away.

"I really, really, _really_, like Aang," Angie said, pouting slightly. "Just give me one day with you guys—and Aang. Pul-eeze!"

Puppy eyes.

Sammy's worse enemy.

"Ahh… I guess. Wouldn't you rather hang out with just Aang?"

"Nah, I want to hang out with everyone. That way I can brag to my Zuko fangirl-friends!" Angie said, winking cutely. Sammy chuckled. That was a wise choice on her part.

"Okay, we're making a movie, but we can't decide on what to do it about," Sammy said as the group started to walk into the basement. Katara frowned.

"I wanted it to be about something romantic and drama-like," she said.

"I want it to be action with lots of death and courage," Zuko said, blushing slightly. He never really said what he wanted personally in front of other people before. It was kinda embarrassing.

"I think it's gotta have a LOT of humor and almost no plot!" Aang piped in. He ended up holding Angie's hand. Not that it was a problem, but the stares from Katara were starting to get terrifying.

"I don't care what-so-ever as long as I do something brave," Sokka said.

"And I want lots of magic and sword-fighting, and at the end, the hero dies for justice!" Sammy finished. Angie went towards Aang's idea a bit more—because it was Aang's idea or that it would get better with a little tweaking, she had no idea.

"How about we have the movie about all of your things?" she asked.

"We can't. It'd get too complicated… either that or we're really dumb," Sammy stated, sweat-dropping. She figured it was the second one more than the first.

"Well, Zuko's idea and yours are very similar, so all we add is a little romance drama and a LOT of humorous lines," Angie replied. A light bulb went over Sammy's head.

"I got it! The hero can be Aang! He'll fall in love with the sweet princess, Angie, but the Evil King Zuko won't let anyone near his daughter—"

"EXCUSE ME!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It's not my fault there are only 3 boys here and we need Sokka for something else," Sammy retorted. Katara snickered along with Angie. "Anyway, King Zuko won't let anyone near Princess Angie, so Aang calls upon the power of the two goddesses, Sammy and Katara for help and they give him a strong army. Sokka will be the one to stop the battle inbetween by poisoning both of the sides. He'll poison them with rum that gives them the worst diarrhea of their lives."

"Oh, I like that idea," Sokka said, grinning.

"Then, in the end, Aang and Angie live together in peace and harmony for the rest of their lives because Zuko can't do anything more since his army is wounded!" Sammy finished. Everyone clapped happily at that idea. "Too bad we don't have that many people."

"ANGIE!"

"Uh-oh, that's my mom," she said, looking around worriedly. She had left out that she tricked her mom into driving her all the way out here to see some sort of weird snake that she made up. "Err, bye guys!"

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Angie turned around and Aang grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled sweetly as he pulled away. Angie was in shock and flustered.

"Come back anytime," he said.

"Umm… yeah. O-of course!" Angie muttered, turning away. The lightness in her heart made her feel like she was on air. It was very enjoyable. She floated out the door, waving to her friends as she ran towards her mom's care. "Bye Aang!"

"Bye, Angie!" Aang shouted, waving back.

'_Do I have something to brag about now…_' Angie thought, the redness not fading a bit from her cheeks. Definitely she would come back another day… maybe.

"Why'd you do that, Aang?" Sammy asked once Angie was out of sight.

"Every princess deserves a kiss from her prince."

And he pranced away, almost looking like he was on air himself. Sammy DEFINITELY had been reading too many Ouran High School Host Club books. "Err, Katara… any comments?"

"Why would I?" she snapped and she stomped back downstairs. She was _really_ jealous. Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy…

"Zuko?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's smart, I am too."

And so, another fangirl was satisfied with her trip to Sammy's house. And Angie definitely bragged about getting kissed by Aang.

End of Chapter 17: A Prince and his Princess

Author's Note: Again... not too much fluff anywhere. I have to say that if you want an actual scene of falling in love, that'd take me an entire series. -teary eyes- I think it takes time for a character to bond with someone else, so I'm not very good at one chapter loves like this oneshots are alright because I can make them as long as I want. X3 Almost. So, this was for Angie! Yay! Next is for Godsspiker who wants to be with Zuko and Sokka. What a weird range of boys. X3 Just kidding.

Wondering when I'll buy school supplies,

Sammy


	18. Chapter 18

**DEDICATED TO GODSSPIKER**

Chapter 18: Welcome Godsspiker

Ding dong!

"BINGO!" Aang shouted excitedly. Everyone sweat-dropped. Sammy quickly declared, "Whoever has bingo has to answer the door!"

"But I did that last time and a girl attacked me."

"It's called 'glomp' and it's what we fangirls do," she replied proudly. Zuko frowned. Why was he playing this absurd game called Bingo with everyone? Why was he even here?

Sokka, however, was overjoyed to see that the prizes of Bingo were minutes on the Internet. He wasn't doing too well with almost nothing on his card, while everyone else had won at least once—but who cares? Time on the Internet was good.

"May I help you?" Aang asked, opening the door. There stood a girl, sparkles in her eyes. She mumbled two names that Aang screamed out. "ZUKO! SOKKA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Hey ya, boys. I heard from a certain source—"

"Angie or Violet?" Sokka interrupted.

"Sammy, actually."

Zuko turned to Sammy, but she was much too scared to look back at him. She could feel the stare burn the back of her head.

"My name is Godsspiker and I'm pleased to meet you," she said coolly. Zuko was somewhat intrigued by her calm composure and Sokka, well, he's the idiot that falls for every pretty girl. She mock bowed to Sokka and Zuko. "I've always wanted your company."

"Yup, it's final. I like you," Sokka stated with a grin. A grin came from the new girl's face.

"Awesome."

Sammy slinked over to Zuko with amazing speed. She muttered into his ear. "So you're going to let Sokka take the first girl you've ever found sane in this world?"

"No." was a mumbled response. Sammy grinned, her plan forming. She scurried over to Godsspiker.

"Hey, 'tis me, Sammy," she said, holding out her hand in gretting. Godsspiker took it and smiled back. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here, so what are you doing?"

"Eh, playing truth or dare," Sammy replied simply. A glint of happiness sparked in Godsspiker's eyes and an evil grin as well. The two nodded at each other, using the fangirl intuition to read each other's minds. Everyone sat in Sammy's living room and glanced at each other.

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors to who goes first," Sammy muttered with such seriousness that Aang wanted to laugh. Everyone nodded, though. One… two… three…

Everyone was rock except Godsspiker, who was paper. Sokka sulked slightly, while Katara nodded at the new girl. Godsspiker pointed at Zuko.

"Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

"Who else?" Zuko grabbed Sammy. "She is."

Silence.

"WHAT THE MOLDY ANIMAL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sammy exclaimed, freaking out in all ways and backing FAR away from the fire bender. Zuko smirked.

"Psych. Who'd go for you, ugly beast?" Zuko retorted. If this was the Avatar world, Sammy would be fire bending his behind all the way to the medical room—which they didn't have! Sammy was about to force him into submission when Katara stopped her in between.

"Cool off, Sammy. We know his secret," Katara replied with a wink.

"Fine, fine, but… I'D STILL KICK YOUR—"

"SAMMYTHISSTORYISRATEDK!" Aang interrupted. Sammy let that sink in before she regained composure. She sighed angrily.

"At least I don't have an ugly scar on my forehead," she retorted.

"At least I don't look like a cow."

"At least my family loves me."

"At least a bunch of fangirls love me."

Sammy stuck her tongue out and turned away, while Zuko put on his winning smirk. Godsspiker put on a confused smile, while Zuko continued on.

"Sammy, I pick you."

"Pick your nose, you fire bending scum," Sammy snapped. The two exchanged angry glances once again, but Katara came in.

"Guys, calm down. Sammy, you were the one that thought of this game, and Zuko… you agreed to play," Katara sensibly said. The two snorted and looked away in opposite direction.

"I didn't—the beast threatened me with her stupid blackmailing tactics."

"Well, maybe if you didn't write those secrets DOWN in a place that I LOOK at often, MAYBE I—"

"Could we get on with the game?" Gosspiker inquired. Sammy looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Fine, fine… truth," Sammy replied. She was too scared to say dare, seeing how she made Zuko so angry. Zuko grinned.

"If you had to pick to live on an island with either me or Azula, who would you pick?"

"The carpet."

"SHUT UP. THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER!"

"YOU SHUT UP. I DON'T LIKE YOU OR YOUR SISTER!"

"PIG!"

"SLIME!"

"WIMPY!"

"SHORTY!"

"SICKENING, SELF-CENTERED BRAT!"

"UGLY BEAST!"

"Now you just asked for it!" Sammy shouted angrily and she pounced on him, instantly putting him into submission with a headlock before Zuko shoved her into the sofa—which hurt a lot. However, Sammy blinked back the tears and bit Zuko's arm.

"Guys, stop it!" Katara said worriedly.

"Yeah, c'mon, that's enough!" Aang agreed. "Fighting like this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You know… I have a knack in helping people with emotional issues," Godsspiker stated softly. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No, but I could try. Welcome to Dr. Godsspiker."

End of Chapter 18: Welcome Godsspiker

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post. Yes, we switched from Bingo to Truth or Dare on purpose. And the next chapter is also dedicated for her because I didn't want to story to take forever. This chapter took awhile for me to write because there had to be something interesting for both Zuko AND Sokka--and seeing how the two were so different, it got confusing, but I have it down now. -nods-

SAKURA KISS,

Sammy


	19. Chapter 19

**SECOND HALF OF STORY DEDICATED TO GODSSPIKER**

Chapter 19: Dr. Godsspiker

"Welcome to Dr. Godsspiker. Today on our show we have two bickering friends that just won't shut up! Welcome Sammy and Zuko everyone."

Strange audience clapping entered the basement. Everyone wondered where it came from, but eventually shrugged it off. Godsspiker looked to Zuko and Sammy.

"So, from what I hear, you two always end up fighting about something," she stated. Sammy nodded.

"Yeah, he always has to pick a fight with me!" Sammy said angrily. "He always starts every fight we get into and—"

"You're lying! You start all the battles by overreacting to everything I do!" Zuko snapped. The two started to bicker where Godsspiker waited for the two to calm down—and after ten minutes, it seemed like they weren't even going to get close. So, Godsspiker brought out the taser and brought attention to herself. "AHEM."

The two shut up right away.

"Now, when I see two people fighting, they're always fighting about the dumb things. Now, Sammy, tell me what you want from Zuko?" Godsspiker asked.

"Respect," Sammy muttered.

"And you, Zuko, what do you want from Sammy?"  
"Her head."

"GOD, I HATE YOU!" Sammy screeched, and she pounced on Zuko. Which again, lead to another bicker, but punches were being thrown as well. Godsspiker flicked on the taser.

"AHEM."

Another glance at the taser and the both of them were back in their seat. Zuko had a bruise around his neck and Sammy was left with no bruises what so ever. She grinned in triumph, which made Zuko angry.

"Now, Zuko, what do you want from Sammy," Godsspiker asked, flickering the taser on and off.

"I want her to stop annoying and overreacting."

"Now, from what I see here… you two hate each other, but you're not fighting about the right things," Godsspiker replied. She instantly covered her mouth. That wasn't what she meant to say. Sammy glared at Zuko and Zuko glared at Sammy.

"She's right…" Sammy muttered.

"We shouldn't be fighting about this…"

"WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUPID!" the two shouted simultaneously. There was another blur of red, black, and blue as the two collided. Godsspiker rubbed her temples and zapped the floor with the taser, getting everyone's attention.

"LISTEN HERE, IF YOU TWO DON'T MAKE UP, I'M GOING TO TASER YOU UNTIL YOU TWO FINALLY GIVE UP!" she shouted angrily. Sammy and Zuko hurried back into their seats. Zuko, sadly not being able to control lightning at the moment, just glared and scowled.

"I'm sorry…" Sammy muttered. She covered her face. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Whatever. Me too," Zuko replied dumbly. Both said it in fear, not for real, but it was a start. Zuko raised an eyebrow at Godsspiker, who had been smiling. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm happy. You guys made up, even though you didn't mean it. It'll only get better," Godsspiker said with a grin. Zuko smirked back, while Sokka slowly scurried to Godsspiker's side.

"Well, uhh… will you have to go now?" Sokka asked. Everyone blinked, realizing they were in Sammy's living room and not in a studio. Sokka, Katara, and Aang must have been standing at the sidelines for quite some while. Godspikker gasped.

"Oh right. I have to go somewhere," she replied, frowning. They were having so much fun, but she had to leave. Sokka slid his hand through hers.

"Well, let me lead you back. Do you have to walk?"

"Yeah," Godsspiker replied.

Zuko grunted. "I'll come along too."

A blush flew past Godsspiker's face. Did he—did he—?

"Sokka doesn't know a thing about direction. It'd be better if just the three of us went," Zuko stated calmly. Sokka burned in angry jealously. He had said hello first, hadn't he?

"Yeah, but Zuko gets more points for being the evil guy he is," Sammy shouted from the sidelines. "IT'S IN THE FANGIRL HANDBOOK!"

"Huh?" Katara gasped. Sammy brought out her one and only fangirl guide and Katara skimmed through it.

"T-this is amazing! I never knew!" Katara exclaimed. Aang scurried over and read along with Katara, also in shock. While those three were distracted, Sokka, Godsspiker, and Zuko left quietly.

The three walked down the street. It was almost sundown. Godsspiker could feel the uncomfortable silence. "So… uhh…"

Sokka let his hand fall from hers. "We can't go any farther than this."

Godsspiker blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"Sammy asked us not to," he replied softly. "We can't be discovered by anyone big, or she might get in trouble and not be able to see us anymore."

Zuko nodded slightly. It looked like he did, anyway. He mumbled, "It's only right. We don't want to be known by anyone else, but our fans. If someone were to find us, they could mess everything up."

"Oh, I understand," Godsspiker replied softly. Sokka gently kissed her cheek and Zuko grimaced. Her face turned tomato red.

"But remember, we're only here until the portal is gone—which I hope is never," Sokka replied with a grin. "I like… being here."

Zuko nodded slightly. He gave a small smile Godsspiker's way and she blushed a deeper red. Zuko didn't smile, but to see him smile was like finding a four-leaf clover. Totally awesome.

"Well, then I'll be going," she said with a final wave. And so, Sokka lost another love and Zuko felt a little empty. But that's life, so nothing was wrong with it.

End of Chapter 19: Dr. Godsspiker

Author's Note: ONCE AGAIN, it has taken me forever to write this. I'm so sorry! Umm, next on my list is animegirl94, who wants KataraxAang SokkaxSuki ZukoxSong. Hahaha, I like KataraxAang, but doesn't anyone find it similar to UlrichxYumi? I mean, Katara is older than Aang--BUT SHE KISSED HIM. Oo;; Or you think she kissed him, or something. But she's older AND, for the moment, taller than Aang. I don't know, but I'd preferably would like to date a guy my age or older than me.


End file.
